1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a step assist device and a computer-readable medium having stored thereon a step count program.
2. Related Art
In a conventional step assist device, assistance torque is generated using a first phase oscillator based on a period of the hip joint angle of an assisted walker and a second phase oscillator based on deviation between left and right hip joint angles, in order to balance the movement period of the step assist device and the walking step period of the assisted walker, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-111408
However, the step assist device described above balances the movement period with the step period of the assisted walker, and does not correct the phase angle determined by the periodic movement of the hip joints, and therefore there is a problem that changes in the phase angle relative to the step period are easily disturbed.